Rotten nighT?
by Kie2Kei
Summary: Tplus. BloodyMystery. Based on Bad End Night and Crazy nighT (but not songfic). Kau pasti memiliki keinginan kan? Apakah itu hal yang mustahil diwujudkan? Datanglah ke Mansion kami! Kami akan mewujudkan semuanya! Kau yakin dia bukan tuhan kan? Sungguh, manusia memang serakah. / Miku with seven others vocaloids. Special fic for halloween. Chap 2 up! RnR?
1. Begining nighT

Ada yang kangen sama fic saya? *kagak* /dor  
Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Bad∞End∞Night dan Crazy∞nighT. Tapi ini bukan songfic lho...

Oke, yang perlu anda sekalian ketahui adalah fic ini tidak benar-benar mengikuti lagu-nya. Jadi saya hanya mengambil konsepnya saja. Pokoknya jauh banget sama lagu Bad∞End∞Night atau lagu Crazy∞nighT punya Hitoshizuku-P dan YamaΔ. Dilihat dari judul pun udah beda. LoL.

* * *

.

Fic **Rotten∞nighT?** itu punya Kei.

**Kei di sini tidak memiliki hak cipta dan hak pengembangan VOCALOID**. Jadi... Kei cuma punya ide ceritanya saja.  
Lagu Bad∞End∞Night dan Crazy∞nighT pun punya Hitoshizuku-P X YamaΔ

**Warning!** Untuk kedepannya banyak adegan bloody, kekerasan, dan yang semacamnya. Tapi saya kira ga akan nyampe gore deh. Kalau cari unsur romansa di fic ini, hanya kemungkinan kecil yang akan anda dapatkan.

**Don't like don't read** yaa...  
Jadi kalo ga suka, jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca :))

.

.

* * *

Malam ini begitu sunyi. Bahkan tak ada lolongan serigala yang menggema di malam hari. Bintang-bintang pun tak nampak bergelantungan di tirai malam. Sering kali, wajah bulan yang memantulkan cahaya matahari tertutupi awan hitam nan tebal. Sungguh malam yang kelam.

Seorang gadis berambut biru-kehijauan terlihat bertopang dagu di jendela rumahnya. Kedua sikutnya bertumpu pada kusen jendela. Sering kali rambutnya yang diurai, dibelai angin malam. Helaan nafas pun menguap dari bibir mungilnya. Tatapan mata _teal_-nya hampa. Ia memandang langit malam dengan datar.

Besok, keseharian yang sama akan terus-terus-terus berulang, dan berputar-berputar-berputar di dalam hidupnya bagaikan kaset rusak.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, ia tetap menjalani hari yang sama. Berjualan buah-buah segar di pasar, setelah selesai berjualan, ia segera pulang dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Terlalu _k__lisè_ untuk seorang gadis desa yang tinggal sendirian.

Ah bukan, ia memang hidup sebatang kara dari lahir. Gadis ini tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya. Hidup di panti penampungan anak hingga besar. Setelah usianya matang, ia harus hidup mandiri dengan keringatnya sendiri.

Tapi siapa sangka. Setelah ia hidup sendiri dan mulai bekerja, ia malah tidak bisa menikmati lingkaran rutinitasnya. Gadis ini malah terjerat rasa bosan.

Ia lelah berputar di lingkaran itu. Ia ingin lepas dari jerat lingkaran itu, walaupun hanya sekali. Ia menginginkan suatu pengalaman baru. Pengalaman baru yang akan berbekas di benaknya.

**Tok Tok**

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu tertangkap di kedua daun telinga milik gadis itu. Terbangun dari lamunannya, ia terperanjat dan segera menutup jendela kamarnya. Ia pun menuju pintu depan rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ketika ia membuka pintunya, tak ada siapa pun di situ. Gadis berambut biru-kehijauan ini menjulurkan kepalanya keluar, lalu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri; mencoba memastikan bahwa memang benar tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Ia curiga dijahili, takut-takut ada orang iseng yang sengaja mengetuk pintu rumahnya lalu kabur, padahal malam sudah larut. Gadis itu pun memutar manik _teal_-nya kesal.

Saat ia tak sengaja melihat ke bawah, tergeletaklah sepucuk surat di depan pintunya. Ia mengambil surat itu dan meneliti setiap detailnya. Tak ada nama dan alamat si pengirim tertera di amplop tersebut. Hanya tertulis nama penerimanya; Hatsune Miku. Ia membawa surat itu masuk ke dalam rumah, karena dinginnya angin malam mulai menusuki pori-pori kulit porselennya.

Merasa surat ini ditujukan pada dirinya, ia membuka lipatan suratnya, lalu mengeluarkan isinya dari amplop tersebut. Dahi gadis yang diketahui bernama Hatsune Miku ini, terlihat berkerut ketika manik _teal_-nya menyusuri kata demi kata yang tertera di lembar surat itu.

/

Halo Nona Hatsune Miku,

Apakah anda punya keinginan?

_(oh semua orang tentu punya keinginan)_

Tapi apakah keinginan itu adalah hal yang sulit atau bahkan mustahil diwujudkan?

Jika anda bersedia berkunjung ke _Mansion_ kami yang terpencil di dalam hutan besok, kami akan mewujudkan keinginan mustahil itu!

_(Yang benar saja!)_

Ingat, kesempatan tak hadir dua kali dalam hidupmu.

/

Gadis berambut biru-kehijauan ini segera melipat kembali surat itu, dan memasukannya kembali kedalam amplop. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dadanya sesak oleh rasa tidak sabar. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bahwa secepat ini ia (mungkin) dapat bebas dari lingkaran membosankan itu.

Gadis ini tersenyum mantap. Besok, ia akan memberanikan diri untuk datang ke _Mansion_ itu.

.

.

Burung gagak berkicau sendu saat langit berubah jingga. Gadis berambut biru-kehijauan yang diikat _twin-tail_ ini sampai di depan _Mansion_ itu ketika hari sudah petang. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menemukan sebuah _Mansion_ terpencil itu di dalam hutan.

Ia menyipitkan manik _teal_-nya dan memandang ke sekitar _Mansion_. Ternyata, bukan ia saja yang mendatangi _Mansion_ itu. Ada beberapa orang lain yang terlihat duduk-duduk dan berdiri menunggu pintu _Mansion_ terbuka. Dengan kata lain, bukan ia saja yang diundang ke _Mansion_ ini, karena masing-masing dari orang tersebut memegang sebuah amplop yang sama persis dengan miliknya.

Tanpa sadar manik _teal_-nya bertumbukkan dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang turut menatapnya. Hanya saja setelah mereka menatap sejenak gadis ini, mereka lalu kembali memasang sikap acuh tak acuh.

Saat gadis berambut biru-kehiijauan ini bingung dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut biru-gelap datang menghampirinya.

"Halo nona, siapa namamu? Saya Shion Kaito, senang bertemu denganmu," Pria ini tersenyum ramah padanya. "Kau bisa memanggilku Kaito."

Air muka gadis ini terlihat ragu. Tapi setelah melihat senyumannya yang ramah, ia kemudian menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. "Aku Miku, Hatsune Miku. Senang bertemu denganmu," Gadis ini mencoba bersikap ramah, dan membalas senyum pria yang bernama Shion Kaito tersebut.

Miku kembali mencoba memandang ke sekeliling. Mengamati dengan seksama, para tamu lain yang datang. Karena menurutnya, tamu yang diundang bukanlah tamu dari kalangan biasa. Mungkin cuma ia saja yang memakai gaun biasa berwarna _pink_ muda selutut dengan mantel merah jambu sebahu yang berpita.

Pertama-tama, Miku melirik ke arah gadis muda berambut sewarna permen kapas, yang duduk di bangku halaman di sekitar sana. Gadis itu memakai kemeja putih khas wanita bangsawan dengan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu hitam dan rok coklat tua yang panjangnya selutut lebih. Jepit rambut yang terlihat mahal turut menghiasi rambut indahnya. Wajahnya mulus bak porselen. Gadis itu sungguh cantik, tapi terlihat angkuh.

･･･∞Kita dibohongi∞･･･

Miku kemudian melirik pria berambut ungu yang sedang berdiri bersandar di sebuah batang pohon yang cukup besar. Ia memakai setelan _tuxedo_ hitam dengan dalaman kemeja putih yang rapih. Khas seorang *butler. Wajahnya cukup tampan, tubuhnya pun proporsional. Pria ini pun terlihat acuh tak acuh.

･･･∞Kita terpisah∞･･･

Seseorang gadis berambut _brunette_ pendek dengan pakaian _kimono_ berwarna jingganya yang bercorak bunga cosmos dan _obi_-nya yang berwarna kuning pucat ini tak luput dari pengelihatan gadis berambut biru-kehijauan ini. Wanita ini duduk di bawah salah satu pohon besar di sana. Ia sedang bertopang dagu dan memandangi sesuatu. Entalah, mungkin ia sedang melamun.

･･･∞Kita terbelenggu∞･･･

Seorang gadis berambut kehijauan dan berpakaian khusus _maid_ terlihat berdiri bersandar di dinding _Mansion_. Wajahnya manis, hanya saja entah apa yang membuat air mukanya terlihat gelisah.

･･･∞Kita dihina∞･･･

Gadis berambut _honey-blonde_ dengan gaun hitam berendanya pun terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan laki-laki berompi hitam tak berlengan, plus dalaman kemeja berwana putih di hadapannya, yang dilihat dari sisi manapun mereka seolah-olah sedang bercermin. Wajah mereka sungguh mirip. Dunia serasa milik mereka berdua.

･･･∞Kita terikat∞･･･

Miku kemudian melirik ke arah Kaito yang berada di sampingnya. Kaito dengan setelan celana hitam dan kemeja putih bergaris beserta jas khas seorang _duke_ daerah ini. Seulas senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya.

･･･∞Kita harus menemukannya∞･･･

Rasa gusar tiba-tiba menyapa hati Miku. Sebenarnya, apa yang diinginkan orang-orang ini sampai-sampai mereka rela datang ke _Mansion_ ini? Apakah seseorang di dalam _Mansion_ ini pun akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan para tamunya dengan mudah? Ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

.

.

･･･∞･･･_Nanananananana..._･･･∞･･･

･･･∞･･･_Nanananananana..._･･･∞･･･

Bernyanyi dan menari, nikmatilah pestanya!

Karena setelah masuk, kau ･･･∞･･･ tak dapat kembali.

.

.

･･･∞･･･TBC･･･∞･･･

.

.

* * *

Yap, ini prologue ter-gaje yang pernah kubuat. Gomen, jangan terlalu banyak berharap dari fic Kei. Salah satunya karena, gaya bahasa saya emang pas-pasan. LoL. Juga... saya kayaknya ga bisa memunculkan pair di sini. Kalau cuma hint-hint sih pasti ada.

Sedikit trivia tentang fic ini, awalnya saya emang kehabisan ide. Tapi setelah tiba-tiba sesuatu membentur kelapa saya-coret, maksudnya kepala saya... ide ini muncul dan mengalir gitu aja. Ini pun juga special fic untuk halloween sebenernya :))

Jangan lupa untuk sampaikan aspirasimu di kolom review!

**22∞September∞2012**


	2. Chaotic nighT

Terima kasih pada **Nekuro Yamikawa**, dan **rahma mizuki** yang menyempatkan diri untuk me-review.

Balasan review untuk …

**rahma mizuki**: eh apa? /dor/ pokoknya terima kasih udah baca dan menyempatkan diri untuk me-review. *bows*

**Teika Vertrag:** eh ga juga, terima kasih udah RnR o/

Login reviewer di bales, lewat PM masing-masing.

Semoga kecacatan fic ini akan berkurang di Malam yang ini. Enjoy.

* * *

.

.

**Disclaimer** dan kawan-kawan bisa dilihat pada Malam Permulaan.

.

.

* * *

Saat matahari hampir tenggelam, pintu _Mansion_ pun perlahan terbuka. Decitan pintu kayu kuno membelah keheningan di sekitar _Mansion_. Gadis berambut biru-kehijauan itu segera masuk ke dalam bersama beberapa orang lainnya.

Cahaya remang-remang dari lilin menyambut mereka. Hawa dingin dan sepi turut menghiasi sekitar. Ketika mereka telah masuk ke dalam, pintu kayu tersebut tiba-tiba menutup dan mengunci sendiri.

Sebagian dari mereka acuh-acuh saja. Tetapi seorang wanita berpakaian _kimono_ terlihat cemas. Wajahnya terlihat tenang tapi maniknya menunjukan binar kecemasan.

Pijaran cahaya remang-remang dari lilin memperpendek jarak pandangnya. Gadis bernama Miku ini menyipitkan maniknya supaya dapat melihat sekeliling dengan jelas. Ah ternyata, ia menemukan sepucuk surat tergeletak di hadapannya. Gadis ini mencoba meraihnya, namun pria berpakaian _butler_ segera menyambar surat itu duluan.

Pria itu membuka lipatan suratnya dan membaca isinya. Manik ke unguannya menelusuri kata demi kata yang tertulis di sana, alisnya nampak bertaut. Setelah selesai membacanya, pria itu lantas berteriak keras supaya semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Mohon perhatian semuanya! Aku baru saja menemukan 'aturan main' agar permintaan kita dikabulkan,"

Semua orang menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya serius. Mereka menunggu bibir itu kembali berucap.

Pria berambut keunguan ini berdeham sebentar. Ia mulai membacakan isi suratnya, "Yang terhormat para tamu, apakah kalian tahu 'aturan main' agar permintaanmu dikabulkan? Aturannya tidak sulit, hanya cukup satu syarat, yaitu kalian harus mengikuti permainan yang 'ku berikan,

"Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya apakah permainan yang akan kuberikan. Sebenarnya permainannya itu tidaklah sulit, kalian harus saling berebut surat undangan tamu lain. Yang mendapatkan surat undangan paling banyak adalah pemenangnya.

Kalian tahu artinya apa? Tentu pemenang dari permainan ini permintaanya akan kukabulkan."

Kebanyakan dari para tamu mengerutkan dahinya, termasuk Miku. Ia tak habis pikir bahwa ia harus melakukan permainan bodoh dulu untuk membuat keinginannya dikabulkan. Kelihatannya permainan ini cukup mudah.

"Ah iya, ini ada pesan tambahan," Pria berambut keunguan tadi kembali bersuara, "Barang siapa yang meninggalkan _Mansion_ ini sebelum permainan berakhir maka ia akan mendapatkan hukuman. Peserta boleh menggunakan cara apa saja untuk merebut surat itu. Permainan dimulai ketika suara tembakkan terdengar. Durasi bermainnya hanya satu malam ini,"

Tunggu dulu, apa katanya? Tembakan? Sebenarnya ini permainan apa? Miku masih bergelut dengan hatinya yang tak menentu. Dihatinya terdapat secercah keraguan tipis dan samar. Perasaan yang tidak mengenakan menggenang di hatinya. Walau begitu, ia mencoba tidak menggubris perasaan itu.

_Hilanglah! Hilanglah!_,ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri agar tetap tenang.

.

.

Karena penasaran, beberapa dari mereka (termasuk Miku) menjelajahi ruangan-ruangan di dalam _Mansion_. _Mansion_ tua yang disirami oleh cahaya remang-remang dari lilin ini seperti menyimpan suatu rahasia di dalamnya. Menarik mereka yang datang untuk mencari tahu lebih dan lebih lagi. Agar dahaga keingintahuan mereka terpenuhi.

Miku sampai di ruang makan. Maniknya menelusuri setiap jengkal ruangan itu. Di sana, terdapat meja makan panjang untuk keluarga besar. Kursinya berjumlah delapan buah. Makanan, minuman, dan buah-buahan sudah tersedia di sana; siap santap. Piring-piring dan gelas-gelas kaca berisi _Wine_ sudah tertata rapih, masing-masing di meja itu. Lilin-lilin pun berpijar redup di setiap dindingnya.

Sesaat kemudian, kedua maniknya tertumbuk pada jam besar tua yang berada di sana. Jam tua itu berwarna kecoklatan dan sudah kusam. Walau begitu, benda itu tetap berdiri dengan kokohnya.

Jarum jamnya yang berkilauan pun tak dapat ia abaikan. Jarum pendeknya berada di antara angka romawi enam dan tujuh, serta jarum panjangnya tepat berada di angka romawi enam. Benda inilah yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian Miku.

Aneh memang. Ia merasakan adanya aura ganjil pada jarum jamnya. Benda itu terlihat lebih indah dibandingkan dengan bagian jamnya yang lain. Warnanya pun berkilat kemilaun tersiram cahaya lilin di sana. Sepertinya kedua benda itu dibuat dari logam mulia.

Miku mengusap tubuh sebelah kanan jam besar itu dengan jemari jenjangnya. Sensasi dingin menjalar di ujung saraf jemarinya. Ia mendongak, menatap kembali jarum jam itu. Rasa penasarannya terhadap benda itu (entah kenapa) amat besar.

.

.

"Sial! kenapa pintu ini tidak dapat terbuka?!" Seorang wanita berambut _brunette_, menarik paksa dan menggoncang-goncangkan gagang pintu utama _Mansion_.

Sayangnya seberapa keras wanita ini mencoba untuk membuka pintu tersebut, tetap saja pintunya terkunci rapat. Ia kemudian berpikir sejenak tentang bagaimana cara lain untuk keluar dari _Mansion_ ini.

Walaupun tindakannya itu menentang peraturan, dari awal wanita ini memang ragu-ragu untuk mengikuti permainan ini. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Ya, seperti perasaan tak enak yang memuakkan. Entah, ia sendiri pun sulit untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Sesosok bayangan tiba-tiba telah berada di belakang wanita itu dengan sebuah seringainya yang lebar. Ia memegang sebuah benda mengkilap berisi beberapa butir peluru yang siap digunankan.

Wanita itu pun sadar akan kehadiran seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ia lalu menoleh kebelakang dan saat maniknya melirik ke arah benda yang dibawa oleh sosok itu, wajah wanita itu berubah pucat. Ia perlahan mundur beberapa langkah, sambil terus memperhatikan sosok itu.

Maniknya membelalak horor, ketika sosok itu mulai mendekatinya, "Ti-tidak! ja-jangan mendekat!" perintah wanita itu setengah berteriak dengan mulut bergetar. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di pelipisnya.

Sosok itu malah tidak mengindahkan perintah wanita tersebut. Ia malah terus mendekat sambil tetap memasang seringai lebarnya. Ia mengangkat pistol hitam yang berukuran kecil dan mengarahkannya ke jantung wanita tersebut.

Sosok itu kemudian terkekeh pelan sambil menyelipkan jari telunjuknya di tempat pelatuknya berada, "_O-ya-su-mi3_"

.

.

Gadis berambut biru-kehijauan itu; Hatsune Miku. Masih setia menelusuri setiap detail bagian dari jam tua tersebut.

Tapi sesaat kemudian, suara yang tidak diduga terdengar.

**KYAAAAA!**

**Dor!**

Suara tembakan. Manik _teal_-nya membulat. Ia tau bahwa permainannya baru dimulai. Tapi, kenapa sebelumnya terdengar teriakan horor seorang wanita?

Ini tidak baik! Ini tidak baik! Ini tidak baik!

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kekhawatiran mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan hati yang gundah, ia menyambar sebuah cawan lilin dan segera melesat meninggalkan ruang makan menuju sumber teriakkan itu. Kira-kira suara itu berasal dari dekat pintu masuk. Semoga ia tidak terlambat. Semoga saja.

.

.

Ketika Miku hampir sampai di sana, ia berpapasan dengan Shion Kaito di ruang tengah yang sedang berlari ke arah pintu masuk.

"Kaito-_san_?" panggil Miku ragu-ragu dan mulai berhenti melangkah.

Pria bernama Kaito pun turut berhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah Miku, dan menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan khawatir, "Miku? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Manik biru-gelap bagaikan palung lautan itu mengamati Miku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Aku mendengar teriakkan dari arah sana," ia menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku," Miku menjawab sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo kita segera pergi ke sana," ajak Kaito. Miku hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju.

.

.

Miku dan Kaito pun sampai di dekat pintu masuk. Tamu-tamu lain ternyata telah berkerumun di sana. Mereka menghalangi jarak pandang Miku ke depan. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, gadis berambut biru-kehijauan itu berjalan mendahului Kaito menerobos beberapa orang di sana.

Akhirnya ia berada paling depan di antara tamu-tamu yang lain. Kecuali pria bersurai keunguan yang berada beberapa langkah di depan Miku. Pria itu berdiri paling depan.

Saat ia menatap ke depan, manik _teal_-nya menyipit. Miku mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menggenggam cawan lilin. Pijaran cahaya lilin membantunya melihat ke depan.

Serasa tersambar petir berjuta _volt_. Tubuh gadis berambut biru-kehijauan itu bergetar dan menegang, membuat lilin di cawan genggamannya bergetar tak stabil. Manik _teal_-nya membelalak tidak percaya. Bau anyir khas darah segar menyapa indra penciumannya.

_**Apa-apaan ini?**_

Tubuh seorang wanita berambut _brunette_ pendek tergeletak di depan pintu masuk. Noda darah terukir abstrak pada _kimono_ cantiknya. Manik _teal_-nya dapat menangkap sebuah luka di dada kirinya. Kelihatannya pendarahan tak dapat berhenti dari lukanya di bagian itu.

Jantungnya tidak terlihat berdetak, wanita itu pun sama sekali tidak menghirup oksigen yang bertebaran di ruangan tersebut.

Ia membujur kaku di depan pintu masuk.

"Ke-kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" Miku bergumam pelan tapi cukup bisa didengar oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya karena keheningan malam itu membungkam tempat ini.

Kaito akhirnya muncul dari belakang. Pria berambut biru-gelap itu kini berada di samping Miku, "Apa ada orang yang sengaja membunuhnya?" Kaito melirik ke arah pria berambut keunguan; meminta jawaban.

"Sepertinya begitu, kematiannya sungguh cepat. Aku pikir seseorang telah membunuhnya menggunakan sebuah pistol," Pria berpakaian khas _butler_ ini melirik selongsong peluru yang tergeletak di lantai kayu _mansion_ dan ia kembali mengamati luka di dada kiri wanita tersebut yang menembus sampai ke belakang. Sudah diduga, ia ditembak dengan jarak yang cukup dekat tepat di arah jantung sehingga peluru dapat menembus tubuhnya dan terjadi pedarahan.

"Bolehkah aku memeriksa mayatnya? Siapa tahu ada petunjuk yang mengarah pada si pelaku," tawar pria berambut biru-gelap itu.

Aneh, tatapan tidak setuju malah menghiasi wajah-wajah orang di sekelilingnya, minus Miku yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Bukankah sudah jelas siapa yang membunuhnya?" Seorang gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas memberikan pertanyaan rektoris. "Hei kau, tuan _butler_. Coba kau bacakan isi surat yang tadi kau temukan ketika menemukan mayatnya," perintah gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas ini pada pria berambut keunguan itu.

"Aku punya nama Nona ketus," Pria berambut keunguan itu menoleh ke arah gadis yang memerintahnya, "Namaku Kamui Gakupo."

Urat dahi gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas ini berkedut kencang. Ia tak terima disebut begitu!

"Namaku Megurine Luka, bukan Nona ketus," balas gadis bernama Luka dengan nada setengah kesal. Tanpa sadar, gadis ini berbicara melenceng jauh dari wibawa kebangsawanan.

Hirup, keluarkan. Megurine Luka mencoba mengatur emosinya dengan bernafas, agar ia tetap terlihat seperti bangsawan yang anggun dan memiliki sopan santun. "Lalu bisakah kau berhenti berkomentar dan bacakan saja isi suratnya?"

Pria bernama Kamui Gakupo ini hampir membuka mulutnya kembali untuk berkomentar tentang sikap gadis itu. Tapi setelah gadis itu dapat menebak pikirannya, ia malah memutar maniknya yang hampir sewarna dengan rambutnya sebal. Gakupo tidak ingin memperpanjang masalahnya dengan gadis itu. Ia pun mengeluarkan secarik lipatan kertas dari dalam sakunya. Gakupo membuka lipatan kertasnya dan bersiap membacakannya.

Ia kembali berdeham, "Yang terhormat para tamu, itu adalah sebuah hukuman dariku bila kalian melanggar aturan yang aku berikan. Wanita ini ingin kabur, bahkan sebelum permainan dimulai. Dengan ini, permainan benar-benar resmi dimulai!"

Keheningan kembali membungkam mereka. Gakupo pun kembali melipat suratnya dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Tapi sebuah pertanyaan dari gadis berambut biru-kehijauan mengintrupsinya. "Tunggu, bukankah itu ditulis di atas surat undangan milik wanita itu?"

"Ya, memang kenapa? Apakah kau tidak percaya pada peringatan tadi? Sepertinya, tuan rumah sendirilah yang menuliskannya di situ," Gakupo memandang Miku dengan heran.

"Bukan itu, kenapa malah kau yang menyimpannya?" Semua orang yang berada di situ mulai memandangi Miku dan Gakupo. Pembicaraan mereka menarik perhatian tamu-tamu lain.

Gakupo tertawa renyah, "Ahaha, bukankah ini permainan berebut dan mendapatkan surat undangan sebanyak-banyaknya? Jadi wajar saja bila aku menyimpan undangan ini sebelum orang lain mengambilnya,"

Wajah Miku berubah pucat. Ah iya, permainan konyol itu. Tapi, apakah semua peserta bersungguh-sungguh mengincar surat undangan tamu lain di sini?

"Bukankah ini permainan yang menarik?" Sebuah seringai tipis muncul dari balik wajah manis seorang gadis berambut _honey-blonde_ yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Miku. "Sepertinya kau bebas melakukan cara apapun untuk menggambil suratnya," Gadis ini menghirup oksigen dan menyeringai tipis, "termasuk membunuh tentunya." Ia pun terkikik pelan.

"Permainan ini pun... tak dapat dihentikan sampai salah seorang dari kita memenangkannya," tambah gadis berambut kehijauan yang berpakaian khas seorang _maid_.

"Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan permainannya," Gadis bernama Megurine Luka tersenyum tanpa arti. "Karena, permainan ini sudah resmi dimulai."

Miku hanya mampu menelan ludahnya. Mereka benar-benar serius melakukannya.

"Agar permainan ini lebih menarik, aku akan mencoba memburu salah satu dari kalian setelah jam berdentang tujuh kali," deklarasi Pria berpakaian _butler_ itu. "Kalian juga ingin permainan ini cepat berakhir kan?" Ia tersenyum mengejek.

_**Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.**_

Miku tidak mau nyawanya melayang hanya karena mengikuti permainan ini. Ia memang ingin mendapatkan pengalaman menarik, tetapi tentu bukan pengalaman untuk menemui ajal. Ia tidak mau mati konyol di sini.

Miku yang saat itu berada paling depan, menggengam erat cawan lilinnya dan malah berbalik kebelakang, melesat menerobos tamu-tamu lain duluan ke dalam rumah. Disusul dengan Kaito dan tamu-tamu lain yang berpencar entah kemana meninggalkan area pintu depan. Mereka semua tidak ingin dimangsa oleh pria *butler ini.

Pria berambut keunguan ini menunduk, ia lalu mendongak perlahan menatap langit-langit sambil tertawa keras, "HAHAHA! Kemanapun kalian berlari aku pasti menemukan kalian," Ia kembali menyeringai misterius, "Tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku, karena aku juga punya keinginan yang ingin diwujudkan."

.

.

* * *

･･･∞･･･Lari! Larilah!

...Jangan sampai kau ditemukannya･･･∞･･･

･･･∞･･･Jangan! Jangan berhenti!

...Karena pesta yang menyenangkan... baru saja dimulai~ ･･･∞･･･

.

.

･･･∞･･･TBC･･･∞･･･

.

.

* * *

**Output dari Kei:**

Dan ketika Malam bagian ini selesai, kok fic ini menjurus ke horor ya? Orz. Padahal udah terkonsep ini maunya MysteryBloody aja, jangan sampe ke horor. Terus, saya juga bikin fic ini tuh biar tema di fandom vocaloid beragam. Ga itu-itu aja.

Jujur, merealisasikan adegan dalam Malam ini cukup sulit. Alurnya terasa kecepetan gak? Habis tiba-tiba begini, tiba-tiba begitu. LOL.

Saya tau, fic saya masih terdapat (banyak) kekurangan. Maka dari itu,  
sampaikan aspirasimu tentang fic ini di review yaaa...

Happy New Years!

**30∞September∞2012** ** 4****Januari**** ∞201****3**


End file.
